Five Nights at Hogwarts
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: upon marries death, James Learns of a 4th unforgivable curse. one even worse then the cruciatus curse and the imperious curse. Will this Change Things, Will James get his revenge, Will things get better? only time can tell.
1. Prologue

The Marionette Escapes Its Box. Normally It would Lunge Right at The Night Guard. But... It didn't This time it just floated and Picked Up an Mysterious Letter That Seem To Come from an owl, right inside The Room. It Gave The owl a treat, as the owl Flew away and looked at the night guard and went back to Its box.

Jeremy Just Stared in confusion as he said. "What Just happened?"

He Went back To his Job. Relaxing While a bit Still confused.

Minerva appeared right In-front Of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, as She apparated. in the Night Guards Office She Stated.

"Hello. My Name Is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am looking For A Person you would call Marion James Potter?"

A Shadowy figure appeared with Dark eyes and white Pupils It had a pale face, With Purple Tear-line Going Down Its Cheeks. to the Top Of His lips.

The Figure stated. "Its me... Its me... ITS ME!"

*Mini-game*

A Long Dark Haired Girl, was watching Out Of a glass door It was super tearish, crying alone as Freddy was trying to sneak some food To The crying girl, However every time He Tried, The Brats end up steeling the food that was meant for the girl.

5 Minutes Later, The child, was meant by a Pinkish Purple Figure, and Died out of hunger.

He was convicted When he said he didn't do anything to the girl. What really happen was the Girl died out of Hunger. and wanted something to eat.

A Small roar as that Puppet Figure Jumped right at Minerva as She Jumped awaken.

*Mini-game End*

"What was That?" Minerva "It was Probably a Mini-game..." Jeremy Stated to Minerva." I don't really understand it, But...

"I get Those almost every time i am attacked by The Puppet.. Or the others. I don't really understand it.. but I try not to over think it..." He said with a small chuckle.

" I feel like I am in a 'Video game' or something,". Jeremy continued.

"Maybe There Is a meaning for these Mini-games? Minerva ask As She continued with a question of her own. "Whats a Video game?"

"What Would The Meaning mean Thought.." Asked Jeremy as he tilted his head In confusion.

Minerva replied, "Well from what i saw. In the Mini-game. A child was out side and Freddy was Trying to feed The Little Girl. But every time He Tried to...The brat Keeps Steeling the Food, From what i understand. The Child Was Locked out of The place While Begging for food... and That Purple Gentlemen was rather trying To Help, Or Kill her.

"Step papa Helped me. Step papa Only was trying To Feed Me. Step Papa Took care Of me... Dursleys Raped and Abused Me. Dursleys always hated me...Dursleys Made my Life hell..."

"What... Oh Merlin, What The bloody hell was Albus thinking." Minerva stated, as her eyes Narrowed.

The Dursleys, Was a family that was in charge Of Raising Mary, However... It Seems That my Headmaster has Alot to anwser for..."

"Shes Right, Though... Its His Faught Mary Died In the First place." Said a Voice That Seem to be coming From a Golden Bunny Suit.

James Voice could be barely Herd Through The Static. As Minerva Pulled Out Her Wand And casted a reparo Charm Where the Voice Box Should be, It fixed The Static as He Said. "Thank you, Minerva. Thats another debt i owe you."

"Mary, Why not you come over and Meet My Friend," James said, with a Smile.'

The Puppet Went Out Of Her Box, As She Floated Over To Them.. She Saw Spring Trap, and Smiled...

"daddy? Is that you?"

"Yes Sweety. Its me, However... This is Minerva. My Best Friend..."

Nice To meet you? i am Mary,

"Dear.. I know... However, I feel that i was misinformed of certain things..."

"Did i do anything bad?" Mary asked with a frown.

"No, You didn't, however Headmaster Dumbledore was very manipulative and was the cauls of your death. I am sorry."

"Who Is this Dumbledore. Because I want to make Him into my. 'FRIEND.'


	2. Say Byebye Dumbell

Professor McGonagall was in Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked at Fawkes, the headmaster's pheonix, which nodded as she pulled out her wand. "Minerva. Put Your wand away this instant." Minerva ignored Dumbledore and sent him a heated glare. "Oh, why should I? Hmm? After all... you were the cause of Marian James Potter's death. She wants to make you her friend."

"She died!? When!? and what do you mean by friend?" he asked with genuine confusion.

"How about I show you what I mean? Umbra Desperatio!"

A dark aura hit Dumbledore and seemingly vaporized him.

Albus was not having a good sleep. He couldn't really enjoy it at all. But that's to be expected when you are trapped in an endless nightmare with no way out.

He found himself in what appeared to be an office with a vent on either side, both open. But every time he tried to leave though the vents he got a small jolt of electricity. The same happened when he tried to exit through the hallway in front of him. He was effectively stuck. And then the phone rang...

Albus wasn't sure what to do with the contraption that was making the strange noise, being raised away from technology. So he just let it ring. And ring. Finally it beeped. The voice of James Potter was heard laughing. "Hello, headmaster. I trust your accommodations are to your liking..." James said with a sarcastic snare.

"I never liked enclosed spaces."

"Splendid! I don't care what you like. So here is the bottom line. There are four challenges that you must survive and each one is five nights long. There is a small device called a tablet on your desk. Pick it up."

Albus did so and the black board lit up with power, showing a grid of squares connected by lines. In the bottom corner was a circle which was slowly depleting.

"You have to survive five nights in this room. You only have a set amount of power and the lights in the vents and hallway use power so use them sparingly. Use them and the head next to you to protect yourself from my daughter's friends without using magic." Indeed there was a metallic bear head in the seat next to him.

"If you do not… well this is what could happen." Then an image of a metal bear suit standing over a broken body appeared in Dumbledore's mind. His teeth were littered around the office and his eyes were ripped from the man's skull, only connected by his eye stalks.

"Yeah, they like to put people in the suits. Even if they don't fit right. Just imagine if my daughter or her friends were to make you wear one of them. Wouldn't that be exciting!? Have fun And good luck on surviving. You're going to need it. And don't forget to keep the circle-"

And then the phone cut off.

* * *

 **Spell name: Umbra Desperatio**

 **Spell Type: Banishment.**

 **Spell Description: This Spell when casted Sends Them To The Realm Of Eternal Nightmare, with Only one way to Return.**

 **The Target Of the curse. Must Find Sertin Keys. That Must face a Number Of 4 Challenge's.**

 **1\. FNAF 2**

 **2\. FNAF 1**

 **3\. FNAF 3**

 **4\. FNAF 4**

 **In that Order..**

 **Betaed By The My Best Friend: Fluffy The Dark Kitsune**


	3. The Dumb bell Torment,

Albus was relaxing as best he could while he was trapped in a nightmare. Dumbledore could see that his "greater good" was worth nothing. He tried to kill himself, but all that accomplished was being sent back to night one.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. Warily he brought the phone to his ear and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Does Dumbbell not know? Well let me make it simple for you. YOU.. KILLED.. MY..DAUGHTER, YOU ASS WIPE!" the mocking voice shouted. "I am sorry OK?! Please, James, let me go!" Dumbledore begged. "I will do anything you ask."

"Turn back time then, and kill yourself before we were made to listen to your manipulations. Perhaps then we could have a better life and we could have raised our daughter like she should have been raised," James continued. "Besides, even if I I wanted to, I can't. All I can do is give you helpful tips on surviving. But then again, if I helped you it would be boring, so I might mislead you sometimes. As my good old friend use to say, 'Constant vigilance'."

"Oh, Dumbbell, I think I should share with you a memory of something.

Dumbles began to see a vision of the house of number 4 Privet drive. Everything seemed fine and peaceful, but then a man in a purple bear costume of some kind broke down the door of the Dursleys' home while holding a knife in his hands.

The fat hippo of the man tried to protect his family but the bear had other plans. The Bear dodged every bullet that came his way until Vernon ran out of bullets. Then, the out of nowhere, he pulled out some animatronic suits.

With a grin of glee upon his face he said, "Let's see. Hmm.. which one of you wants to die?"

Vernon fell to his knees and begged for mercy to no avail.

"Let's see, from Marie's memories you favored your son. Dudley's cries of pain ensued as he was being stuffed in the blue Bonnie suit. As he placed the head on, a crunch was heard assuring to the parents that Dudley was dead.

The purple Bear suited man began to walk out the door, but not before saying, "Now you know my pain, and you shall live it for the rest of your pathetic lives."

The vision ended.

"Yeah, I took care of those pests and showed them my pain, just like you taught me."

"With you and the staff's neglect, the only one that ever taught me anything, showed some courtesy, and did her job well was Minerva," said James with a sigh.

"If only you were more like her and Didn't sacrificed Mary to a fate worse than death, then Mary would not have had to die by the hands of those monsters you sacrificed her to."

He sniffled a little and continued, " Then Mary would have had a happy, healthy, loving life with me and Lilly."

"You Killed their son?! I never taught you to do that!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaa! Yes you did. You always take matters in your own hands. Name one time in my life at school that you ever helped me when I needed it."

"Well, there was this one time...

No. How about the time when..oh wait...,"

"Can't name even one can you, Headmaster Dumbassdoor?" James continued, "They didn't deserve happiness with the way they treated her. So I took away the one thing that they treasured more than life."

"Did you know that Vernon actually raped her many times for not getting his family's breakfast ready?"

Dumbledore became a stuttering mess, "I.. I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't!" shouted James. "What do you take me for, Headmaster Dumbbell? An idiot?" he said sarcastically. "No matter, I shall get the answers out of you myself. MODI SUPPLICIA!" he shouted again.

(Torture mode was put into affect).

The fazbear family began to walk towards the old man as Dumbledore placed the bear head on his face. But that didn't stop them for some reason.

They walked closer and closer like a pack of zombies getting closer to their prey. Once they got there Bonnie grabbed Dumbledore by the arms so he could not get away.

In a matter of ten minutes the animatronics started the cycle of killing and then resetting the nightmare to play over and over was torture.

You experience the painful and terrifying perils of death. Then you are brought back to life momentarily only to die again for ten minutes.

Dumbledore, exhausted and horrified, shouted, "Alright, I admit it! I knew. Just please do not kill me again. PLEASE no more!"

The old man cried from his torment.

"There, was that so hard?" James laughed at the old manipulative fool on the phone.

Dumbledore said "You know you can't keep me here forever. And once I am out, the first thing i am going to do is prep you for an execution!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's so funny dumbbell. Very hilarious indeed. Execute me? I am already dead! However, I can agree with you on something,

" he paused. "Death.. is the next great adventure. Too bad I am not letting you out of here. So now you can embrace death respectfully. Go on, call for help. Get it all out. I guarantee you it won't do any good.

Disregarding his comments Dumbledore desperately called out, "Help! Someone, anyone!? PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hurry, come help him. ANYONE, hurry!" James mocked Dumbledore's pleas for help.

James mocked once more. "But no body came."

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, and by the way, would you believe that I found that spell tome in a muggle's book store?

It's amazing how some idiots can be so careless. Oh wait, that's right. The magical community Is filled with Idiots, eh Dumbledore?"

James laughed darkly. as Marry's Father finished laughing. he began to State. "Ah yes, That Spell Book could have only been scene by Wizards who have been wronged to the Point where they would even kill themselves.

Flash Back

London Library,

We see a Wizard, with Unruly Black hair and hazel eyes, He always did enjoy a good book when He gets like this, Thoughts of His Little Girl Still plagued his mind, as tears leaked through his eyes, it was all his Fault, Has the Magical community Fallen. well its time for Dumble to pay, I will Just Become the Next Minister. and..."

"And how would that help you, James Potter?" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there, show yourself!" James shouted at the voice,

A Book seem to glow a combination of purple and golden color, as it was teleported to James arms.

"This Better?" Asked The Voice, who appeared to be the book,

James nodded, but asked. "How did you know My name,

"You see, I have been Given an artificial Life, Thanks to the Runes on My back. "Its Simple, Your pain and misery allows me to connect to your mind,

And Soul. from there, i can learn all about you, There was once one other, I cant Remember his Name. Tim, no, was it Ton? no Tom i think Tom Riddle.

That was His name, anyway, I really didn't Under stand him, He Told me, that he wanted to teach at the school.

Hogwarts i believe it was called. Why would anyone want to learn about warts on a pig? It's disgusting,"

"Heh, Yeah I never Really Noticed That Till Now, But what Do You suppose I do?"

"Simple, There Is a Ritual That would allow you to torture this Dumbledore. The Ritual is for an ancient curse. It is called the Abyssal Nightmare curse." explained the book as it continued.

"Follow these Directions,"

The book opened, and pages started to turn till it Got to Rituals of punishment page 19

It read, "Steps on how to do the abyssal Nightmare curse."

1 Make runes around whatever object you want to Curse and make Sure the Runes Spell out the word "Tantabus." and also have The Word

"signaculum "

2 You Must Sacrifice at least 5 sinful children to the gods of karma. By Stuffing them In the Nightmare Object's,

3 Seal your soul in another wand by Doing The Ritual Of Sealing.

4\. Have The Wand Welder Say The Incantation, " Umbra Desparatio,"

5\. have Fun Tormenting your enemy.


	4. The 5 Reviled Pt 1

Meanwhile In a Unknown Location

We see 5 children looking at each other.

One has red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He wore a Red, and yellow over a red sweater and Black jeans,

the other Boy had Dark haired, and a pudgy pig like face. Blue eyes, and a little chubby. He, wore Black Suit, and collar cap. with a orange bow tye. with Black pants.

The Other was a Girl, that had long Curly brown hair. that reached her mid back. she wore a Green sweater with a Silver skirt.

The other character with the was a Black haired Girl, wearing A dark Blue sweater. She had Long wavy Black hair, She also wore a Black skirt,

This Final girl. was a Hufflepuff supporter. she had long wavy red hair, brown eyes, and light skin,

they all looked confused, and they appear the be in a Room that looked like the stars in space,

"What the, where the bloody hell are we, and who the hell is that fat dork over there,"

Dudley Glared at the Freckled redheaded boy, but then a Girl appeared out og nowhere. "alright boys, break it up. break it up. now, I have 5 Presents for each of you. You see. My father needs your help in tormenting a Dark wizard. Now, you all know that professor, Of the man, named Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Yes?"

Ron Replied, "Yes, a truly great man."

"Well, what was that saying, Ah yes, "The Brighter a light shines, the Larger the shadow it cast," Said the Strange Girl.

"Would you agree, My loving cousin. The Strange Girl said, in a tone of a creeper.A Snake slithered around the strange Girl's neck. it started hissing very loudly. at Dudley. It was a Green Rattlesnake. That was very familiar to Dudley, Do You remember her Dudley.

(This was the Same exact Snake Harry Freed at the zoo,)

"Why are you doing that to him? can't you see your terrifying him?" Ron stated. which the strange girl glared at ron and stated in a cold tone. " can it, and shove off. this is not anything for you to be concerned about. Weasley,"

Meanwhile, Back With Dumbledore.

"What's that, You want to spar with Dudley?

Dumbledore said, "No, I want you to spare Dudley from this nightmare,

"Okay, Do you want Any handicaps on your spar with the Brat?

I DON'T WANT TO SPAR WITH HIM! URGE!"

Back With The Children

"I REFUSE TO PLAY YOUR GAME, YOU DARK WITCH!"

Ron screamed at the strange pale girl. but all she did, was laugh at him.

"Who said you have a choice whittle Ron.

"Incipit vita nova ." said the girl, as a red fox mask, a brown and golden bear mask and A Chick Mask, and A blue Rabbit Mask hovered over Ron, Tracy, Susan, Cho Chang, and Dudley.

They found themselves unable to move, as the Began to connect with there head. once the Masked finished, the girl moved her arm. which the bodies mimicked each movement.

A Glow of blinding light engulfed the 6 as The 5 were Transferred to the old Aroused Dumbbells Nightmare, As the Girl started to say, "Our Puppets are ready, Papa."

As her form began to shift into the form Of The Marionette And Disappeared within a another flash of light.


End file.
